221B
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: AU! superwhomerlock, everyone is a child and most deal with being in camp. Well, they get along, fight each other? cause mayhem? Not to mention there rival room, 666C wants to cause them harm and have them in trouble.


**I try to place the major character from each show together, also more is to come :)...its a big crossover of Merlin, Doctor Who, Sherlock, and Supernatural.**

**Enjoy~**

It was a peaceful day and very beautiful as the school was empty. The quietness didn't last long for the bell rang and a lot of screaming and mumbling could be heard as the kids rush inside. Everyone was chatting and talking as they caught up with their friends while the timid ones were looking around shy for their own.

Merlin enter his classroom happily as he place his bag on the bag hanger. He smile as he saw Castiel looking around confused. When the tan boy look met with blue eyes he brighten up and went running towards the small lanky boy. Both boys hug each other happily.

"yay you came early!" Merlin exclaim to his best friend who nod his head happily.

"Yup, my father gave us cookies to share!" Castiel said smiling.

Merlin was about to reply until he was push aside by a blonde boy who snicker at them both. Arthur Pendragon. The class jerk with his side kick Dean.

"What's this I hear about cookies?" dean ask as he wrap his arms around both boys as Arthur smirk.

"N-nothing." Cas said quickly as he look at the floor.

Dean poke his cheek "Come on, we're all friends here!"

Cas shook his head then pull away, only to fall on the floor as Arthur trip him. The blonde boy laugh with Dean following. Cas look at them with his eyes turning all watery.

"why are you two so mean?" He ask.

"You didn't want to share cookies!" Arthur said making Merlin push him. Merlin was skinny than both boy but he didn't like the way he was treating his friend.

"Leave him alone you jerks!" Merlin snap making both boy glare at him.

Before any of them could do anything they heard the teacher call out to them to meet in the center of the rug. Dean and Arthur gave a final glare at Merlin before going to take a seat. Merlin held his ground then sigh in relief before helping his friend up.

"You ok?" Merlin ask the other raven hair who nods his head.

"y-yeah." He answer.

The pale one of the two nod his head then grab his hand making them both go with their other classmates.

Cas was humming to himself as he was coloring in the paper. It was art and craft time so he want to make an awesome drawing. He try to concentrate as he stuck his tongue out only to jump in surprise when he felt someone poke him.

"What are you drawing?" ask a girl sitting next to him.

He blink at her then remember she must be Amy.

"An angel." he reply smiling.

"Oh, cool!" She exclaim as she look at the stick figure drawing. Cas smile seeing she like it so it must be turning up alright. He like angles, he thought it would be nice to be them. For they seem to help people also they got to fly.

"Hey, Cas want to play with us during recess?" Amy ask smiling making the boy nod his head.

"Ok, who is going to play?" he ask as he look up from his drawing.

"Gwen, Morgana, Doctor, Molly, Sam, Rory, Jo, John, and seeing as John is playing Sherlock might too!" She said cheerfully.

Cas blink then look at his best friend who was looking for crayons.

"Can Merlin play?" he ask hopefully making Amy smirk.

"Of course silly! The more the merryier!" Amy exclaim making Cas smile as he nods his head.

"Cas, I found the golden crayon!" Merlin exclaim happyily as he came up to the table and start to color his drawing.

"...I thought I was going to have it." Castiel said frowing making Merlin giggle. His friend gave it to him happily.

"here ya go! I only needed to color the eyes!" merlin said then look at Amy.

"Hi, you going to color with us?" Merlin ask making Amy shake her head.

"Nope, going back with the girls. We're making a sword!" Amy exclaim as she turn around and skip happily back to the table.

Merlin shrug then continue coloring. Cas continue only to stop as he stare at the girls then at Merlin a bit confused.

"Why are the girls making a sword?" He ask making Merlin shrug.

"I don't know, maybe to use it against the other guys. Heard they been giving them a hard time!" Merlin said making him nod his head.

He guess it was true though it would be mean too. He look at the table seeing most of the girls there and with a boy with the bowtie helping them out. Casteil shook his head as he continue to do his own drawing seeing it was turning out brilliant.


End file.
